The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmavesu’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new relatively compact Hydrangea plants that have a freely flowering habit with attractive inflorescence form and flower color.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from an open-pollination in August, 2006 in Boskoop, The Netherlands of Hydrangea paniculata ‘DVP Pinky’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,166, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Hydrangea paniculata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.